1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for maintaining two-wheeled vehicles in the upright position when parked on soft surfaces and more particularly to a support pad positioned between the soft surface and the two-wheeled vehicle kickstand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to use kickstands, either pivoted or folding, on both bicycles and motorcycles for years. These prior art devices have had the common disadvantage when using the kickstand to hold a two-wheeled vehicle in an upright position on soft or uneven ground or surfaces such as plowed ground, mud, sandy soil, lawn or turf, beach or desert sand or sun warmed asphalt of having the two-wheeled vehicles kickstand tend to sink into the soft surface thereby causing an increasing angle of inclination of the two-wheeled vehicle in relationship to the ground such that the center of gravity of the two-wheeled vehicle reaches the point where the two-wheeled vehicle topples over. This disadvantage possibly causes damage to the vehicle and its accessories. Additionally, larger two-wheeled vehicles such as large motorcycles are physically difficult to return to the upright position after toppling over.
While these prior art devices obviated the necessity for finding a leaning place for the two wheeled vehicle when such ground conditions as those set forth above were encountered, it is necessary to obviate the necessity for the required means for attaching the device to the kickstand or the bosslike projection extending upward from one side of the support pad from the top surface of the support pad which served as a socket for receiving the end of the kickstand which allowed the kickstand to be attached to the support pad for use on such soft surfaces.
The present invention obviates the necessity of providing such attachment means for the support pad to the kickstand during utilization of the support pad. This inadequate combination of kickstand and support pad is made adequate by the elimination of the bosslike projection and sleeve and the addition of a retaining means for storing the support pad on the two wheeled vehicle when not in use. The present invention provides a support pad easily stored in various locations on all two-wheeled vehicles when not in use. Additionally, the support pad is easily positioned with either side contacting either the soft surface or the kickstand thereby effectively eliminating shank penetration into the soft surface and thus maintaining the two-wheeled vehicle in the upright position. One model of this particular support pad accomodates all two-wheeled vehicle kick-stands regardless of the end configurations of the kick-stand.